User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Razor Claw (Live-Action Revival)
Adrian Marcus Blonsky (born 1967), also known as Razor Claw, is a villain and the secondary antagonist in the second season of Lab Rats: Elite Force. He is a primary rival to Nelson Gonzalez/Optimo. He is portrayed by Marvin "Krondon" Jones III, who also portrayed Tobias Whale in Black Lightning. History Before the series Not much is known about Adrian's early life. However, his parents were rich aristocrats and mistreated him at times to the point that Adrian had developed a secret hatred for his parents. One day during his childhood, Adrian met a young Donald Davenport in Centium City in the 1970s. Since Donald grew up in Centium City, Adrian and Donald became good friends when they were kids, despite Adrian being annoyed at Donald's self-absorbed ego. However, Donald was threatened by Adrian's parents if he continued his friendship with Adrian. Donald then told Adrian that they couldn't be friends for a while, and this got Adrian to believe that his parents still mistreated him. When Adrian turned 16, he gained his parents' fortune and fame after his parents died in a mysterious car accident one night. However, his parents left him a note and stated that, even though they mistreated him due to their own self-absorbed egos, they still cared for him and loved him. Adrian had mixed feelings about this due to the continuous mistreatment, but completely understood. However, he still had an ongoing hatred for Donald since the latter never contacted Adrian back. One day during his adult life (it is theorized that Adrian was in his 20's or 30's), Adrian met Nelson Gonzalez (also known as the superhero Optimo), and, with Adrian's heart turning dark, he developed an ongoing hatred for the superhero for reasons unknown. Sometime later on, Adrian had crossed paths with Nelson and almost completely killed the latter due to the ongoing fueling hatred that Adrian had for Nelson. Nelson also knew that Adrian didn't have his powers at the time, so Nelson couldn't figure out how a Normo was able to beat a superpowered hero to near death. Some time later in the future, Adrian was affected by a freak storm while he was visiting the graves of his parents. Some parts of his upper body were affected by it, and Adrian realized that he could magnetically grab materials to his hands and make them shaped like deadly claws, with each material being deadlier than the last. Adrian also learned that Nelson's brother-in-law, Horace, had a son named Alan. Unknown to Adrian, however, Alan was really Nelson's son in order to protect Alan so Alan wouldn't be tortured by Adrian for Nelson's location. Before the events of Season 1 of Lab Rats, Adrian met with an unnamed mysterious man who gained the ability of super intelligence during a freak accident at the company that he worked at. Knowing that Adrian was looking for a business partner, the man allied with Adrian in his quest. During the series TBA Powers/Abilities Powers *Magnetic Razor-Sharp Claws: Adrian is able to magnetically grab any material and make his hands into deadly razor-sharp claws to defeat his enemies. Abilities *Human Strength: Adrian is very strong to the point where he beat Nelson Gonzalez/Optimo to near death with his bare hands. Weaknesses *Unknown Deadly Materials: Adrian cannot grab any material that can be super deadly to his body (with smaller deadly materials only injuring him). This will eventually lead to Adrian's downfall. Appearance Adrian is an African-American man with albinism. He wears a fancy suit with tuxedo shoes when he is in his normal outfit. However, his villain suit consists of a black and red striped suit with red boots and a helmet. Episode Appearances Season 2 *The Wild West (First Appearance) *Razor Claw *Their Greatest Foe *Stranded! (possibly) *Night of the Claw, Part 1 *Night of the Claw, Part 2 (Final Appearance) Trivia TBA Category:Blog posts